SATURDAY
Energy Yellow Cerise Pink Royal Purple | associated = | website = | sns = }} SATURDAY (세러데이) is a five-member girl group under SD Entertainment. They debuted on July 18, 2018 with the single "MMook JJi BBa". History '2018: Debut with "MMook JJi BBa", Chaewon's departure, "To Sunday Christmas"' On July 5, SD Entertainment revealed that a new girl group will debut the same month. Their name will be SATURDAY and the group will be consisting of seven members.‘귀요미송’ 프로듀서 단디, 7인조 걸그룹 ‘세러데이’ 제작 On July 7, the first member of the group,Yuki, was revealed,official_sdent Instagram post (July 5, 2018) followed by Ayeon on July 8,official_saturday Instagram post (July 8, 2018) Chohee on July 9official_saturday Instagram post (July 9, 2018) and Haneul, Chaewon, Sunha, Sion on July 10.Official_saturday instagram post (July 10, 2018)Official_saturday Instagram post (July 10, 2018)Official_saturday Instagram post (July 10, 2018) Official_saturday Instagram post (July 10, 2018) On July 10, the first teaser for the group's debut single "MMook JJi BBa" was released and the second one on July 15. The group officially debuted with the music video for "MMook JJi BBa" on July 18. Alongside the music video, they released introduction videos in Chinese, English, Korean, and Japanese. On December 1, the group's fancafe announced Chaewon's departure after deciding to leave in order to focus on her studies.Saturday Fan Cafe post announcing Chaewon's departure On December 3, the group announced they will be coming back with a special Christmas single "To Sunday Christmas". It consists of three tracks: "All I Want For Christmas Is You" a cover of Mariah Carey's song by the same title, performed by members Sion and Sunha, "In Your Eyes" performed by Yuki, Ayeon and Haneul, "Kiss Me" performed by Chohee.Saturday announcing their upcoming Christmas special single (December 3, 2018) '2019: New member Juyeon, "Follow SATURDAY", lineup changes, "To Sunday Gwiyomi", further lineup changes, & "IKYK"' On January 22, Juyeon was introduced as the group's newest member, retaining the 7-member lineup.@saturday718 on Twitter: Saturday introduces new member Jooyeon The following day, SATURDAY posted a "2nd album profile photo" of Ayeon, officially confirming the fact that the group is preparing for a comeback. On February 1, the single's title was officially announced to be "Follow SATURDAY". The single album was released on February 13 with "WiFi" serving as the title track. On March 29, it was announced that Sunha had finished her activities with Saturday and would be leaving the group.Allkpop: SATURDAY announce the departure of Sunha On April 13, Minseo was introduced as the group's newest member, once again making SATURDAY a seven-member group.@saturday718 on Twitter (April 13, 2019) The group released their second special single, "To Sunday Gwiyomi", on June 21. On August 22, SD Entertainment announced through the group's fancafe that they would be continuing on with five members, with Sion and Chohee in discussion on their future activities with the agency.Daum Cafe: [공지 세러데이 활동 관련 안내드립니다.] Their third single titled "IKYK" (I Know You Know) will be released on September 19.Hankyung: 세러데이, 19일 ‘뿅’으로 컴백…한층 더 상큼 Members Discography Single albums * "IKYK" (2019) Digital singles * "MMook JJi BBa" (2018) * "Follow SATURDAY" (2019) Special singles * "To Sunday Christmas" (2018) * "To Sunday Gwiyomi" (2019) Gallery 'Promotional' Saturday reveal teaser photo.png|Reveal teaser photo Saturday profile photo (3).png|Profile photo (1) Saturday Profile Photo (2).png|Profile photo (2) Saturday MMook JJi BBa group promo photo (1).png|"MMook JJi BBa" (1) Saturday MMook JJi BBa group promo photo (2).png|"MMook JJi BBa" (2) Saturday MMook JJi BBa group promo photo (3).png|"MMook JJi BBa" (3) Saturday Follow Saturday group album profile photo (1).png|"Follow SATURDAY" (1) Saturday Follow Saturday group album profile photo (2).png|"Follow SATURDAY" (2) Saturday Follow Saturday group album profile photo (3).png|"Follow SATURDAY" (3) Saturday Follow Saturday group album profile photo (4).png|"Follow SATURDAY" (4) Saturday Follow Saturday group album profile photo (5).png|"Follow SATURDAY" (5) SATURDAY Follow Saturday group album profile photo (6).png|"Follow SATURDAY" (6) SATURDAY group spring profile photo (2019) (1).png|Spring 2019 profile photo (1) SATURDAY group spring profile photo (2019) (2).png|Spring 2019 profile photo (2) SATURDAY official group profile photo (August 2019).png|Official profile photo (August 2019) SATURDAY IKYK group promo photo (2).png|"IKYK" (2) SATURDAY IKYK group promo photo (3).png|"IKYK" (3) 'Miscellaneous' Saturday group logo.png|Group logo (1) Saturday group logo 2.png|Group logo (2) Saturday group logo (after Jooyeon joining).png|Group logo (after the addition of Juyeon) SATURDAY group logo (during the promotion of Follow SATURDAY).png|Group logo (during the promotion of "Follow SATURDAY") SATURDAY official group logo (August 2019).png|Official group logo (August 2019) SATURDAY official fanclub logo (August 2019).png|Official fanclub logo (August 2019) References Official links * Daum Cafe * Facebook * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter * YouTube Category:SATURDAY Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2018 debuts Category:SD Entertainment